


Vertigo

by Arevhat



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arevhat/pseuds/Arevhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar has become a cruel tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Farscape and its characters belong to The Jim Henson Company.  
> Rated: PG  
> Setting: Between Revenging Angel and Fractures.

Jool makes a sound like a baby bird and claps her hands together. “Checkmate,” she says. “Check, check, check.” She bobs in her chair, sustains a note that reverberates across the faded bruises in John’s brain. 

He sucks air through his teeth and smiles through the pain. “Nice moves, Princess,” he says, and she preens. 

Harvey flickers, jealous, in the corner of his eye.

 _She’s prettier than you, Harv._

 _You wound me, John._

John listens to Jool, to the soft clatter of pawns gathered in her hands as she resets the board. She says, “I want to teach you  _trikion_. It’s similar to  _chess_.”

Similar has become a cruel tease; but he smiles again and says, “Sure. We’ll make the next supply run, play in the pod.”

Jool twists a bishop between her fingers and tries to pretend D’Argo and Chiana are not an arn overdue.


End file.
